Tales of Affairs
by i-summon-my-army-of-muffins
Summary: A hidden Vampire with a deep hatred for her past and any pureblood vampires, even though she is one of them. What will happen when they find her little secret out and what will she do when she finds herself falling slowly in love. AidoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Well I wrote this a while ago and it's obviously not my best writing but hey if my bad writing amuses some flamers then whatever :3 So comment if you like it and eventually I'll post the rest of the chapters.

* * *

><p>I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, slowly getting up from my bed and stretched. The sun had woken me up but it felt like it was still night.<p>

I brushed my light brown hair out of my eyes revealing my dark forest green eyes. My complexion was always pale except for when I blushed therefore no one could say I was sleeping in class because they had no proof.

I had errands to run in the city and I didn't want to go alone. I looked over at my roommate/ best friend, Julia sleeping and I began to smirk.

She seemed to read my mind and groaned "Alice go to sleep." "Its 11 am wake up already" I said laughing as I jumped onto her bed and began to shake her back and forth. She pushed me off her a little too hard making me fall to the floor with a loud thud. Knowing that we could both be given a detention for the ruckus we were causing we quieted down.

After what seemed like forever but we knew it only to be a couple minutes I decided the coast was clear and burst out laughing. Julia soon followed.

"Come on I want to go to town" I whined. "Well what are you going to do in town" "stuff" I said quietly. "Why do you need me with you to get _stuff" _she asked mimicking my voice. "Because there are crazy rapists out there" "have fun with that" she said turning back over. "You just want the room all to yourself don't you" I scoffed before changing into two tank tops and some cut off jean short shorts.

I grabbed a bottle of sunscreen (spray can) and began to apply it. "Why do you have to always put sunscreen on your never even out for that long" Julia said. "Because I don't want to get sun burnt" I replied. "And you wonder why u can never get a tan." "Hey shut up" I whined leaving.

I snuck down the hall and out the door heading for the gates. I didn't really have to sneak around since it was Sunday and we didn't have school, but it's hard to break a bad habit.

I wandered through town just grateful to get some fresh air and get away from the night class. I knew there secret from when I had first seen them and although the screaming girls didn't notice I did. It disgusted me how some of them believed themselves to be all high and mighty then again I wasn't saying I was.

I hopped from shop to shop stopping only for moments at a time to gaze at there items. I just wasn't the shopping type girl. It wasn't until I came upon a little pet shop did I acutely go inside. It was the only reason I ever really left to go to town at any chance possible.

I entered hearing the tiny bell ring. I made my way to the back of the shop glad that no one was there to see me. I stopped when I got to the back looking into his big blue eyes he was so adorable. I began to stroke his soft blonde fur getting him to yip at me. I smiled kissing him on the top of his head and put him down letting him run around. I he ran around me and licked me on the check making me giggle.

I picked him back up scratching his back. "Mauricio" I muttered smiling to myself. "He's very cute I never understood why you bought him just to leave him here" a voice said from behind me. I knew that voice all to well. I turned around to see the pet shop's owner, Sam, standing there with a cigar sticking out of his mouth. "Smoking is bad for you" I said grabbing the cigar and throwing it in the trash "and I've told you before Sam, pets aren't allowed in the dorms so until I can train him to stay quite I can't take him besides he likes it here." "Only when you come to visit him" he said laughing.

I played with Mauricio a little bit longer before kissing his forehead getting ready to leave. "What about me" Sam asked smiling at me. "In your dreams" I said leaving. That old man is so weird but then again who isn't.

I looked around trying to decide whether to wander around for a while longer or head back early. I didn't the chance to decide as the smell of blood wafted through my nostrils.

I began to walk towards the alley the scent was emanating from and broke out into a sprint once I was out of sight.

I didn't want the blood for myself, I was above that and could control myself seeing as I hadn't barred my fangs since I was 11 years old. I was a pure blood but was conceived from an affair and was forced to grow up in the shadows hiding from my own father. I learned to hide if anyone began to ask questions about my existence. I had run away because of that and other complications. I shuddered to think about it and tried to force it from my mind but it just wouldn't leave.

~Flash Back~

I had just finished playing outside and had returned to find my mother to show her how dirty I was and to ask for a bath. I found her talking with a man dressed in a black. I sensed he was a vampire and hid hoping that he didn't see me. "Hitomi you know your going to have to tell her one way or another wouldn't you rather she heard it from you" my mother sighed "I know but she's just so fragile I can't even imagine having to tell her."

_Are they talking about me,_ I thought. "I can't either but she has to find out" the man said. "Why" my mom sobbed, "why do you have to take her away from me how did they even find out." "I have no idea a source must have leaked but you know they will be after her to keep the order in the pure bloods" the man replied.

At this point I ran inside and stood in front of my mother fangs barred. "I'm a pure blood you can't hurt me" I said confidentially. "I don't want to hurt you" he said "I want to protect you." "Lies" I yelled.

He slapped me across the face sending me flying across the floor. My mom gasped and began to sob even more. Apparently he hadn't meant what he said and I had known it from the start. "You're a disgrace of a vampire" I screamed. "And you're a mistake that should have never happened" he sneered. "That's a lie tell him mommy" I said. My mom couldn't say anything and the man just sneered. "No" I whispered wide eyed in shock, tears began to flow down my cheeks.

I took a step back and turned around and began to run never looking back. The man attempted to chase me but I shook him in the next town. I was on the run with nowhere to turn. I had found out weeks after I had left my home that my mom had been murdered and it said in the paper that I was the one the killed her, covering up lies with more lies. I left the country and went to America in search of a way to leave my past but somehow it kept coming back to me.

I was soon taken in by an American family but left after three years to try and find out the truth about my parents. It turns out I was a mistake, a mistake that could ruin the balance and some one wanted that little mistake gone, me.

~End Flash Back~

"I am a mistake" I cried tears flowed down my face unable to stop. I wiped them away but more came down but I had to stay strong for my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like I'm going to say this every chapter but whatever. I made this a long-long-long-long time ago and it's really not my best work but if you would to flame for your own entertainment go right ahead ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

The smell began to get stronger and Alice began to sprint knowing that she was getting closer. She made it too a dead end thinking about where the blood could be coming from only to realize that it was coming from behind her.

Alice spun around to see a 30 year old man (level- E) clutching a bleeding girl. He was stroking her hair and licking his blood stained lips. She guessed that he had attacked her recently due to the fact that his chin was dripping blood. "My, my, my first dinner now desert I am one lucky man" he said laughing. His voice made her shudder to think that he was once human poor man but there was no time to feel sorry for him.

Alice pulled out her anti-vampire gun and shot him twice in the chest watching him turn to dust. She didn't bother with the girl seeing as she had lost too much blood to live already besides the vampires from cross academy would soon be here to investigate so she fled leaving not a trace of evidence that she was ever there.

Shiki and Ichijo entered the alley way to see a girl lying limp bleeding. Dust was scattered all around her. "So I really didn't need to come after all" Shiki said sighing. "Yes you did just in case but the real issue here is that some one beat us here and it seems like it was a vampire hunter." "Yah so what do we do with the girl leave her?" "Well we can't bring her with us think about how weird we would look carrying a dead girl into the moon dorms" Kain asked. "Personally I really don't care"

Shiki said pulling out a stick of pocky and munching on it.

Alice had returned to her dorm without letting a single tear drop but as she got to her room she could feel them coming down. She entered her room closing the door behind her. She slid down the side of the door and fell to the ground crying. It had been five years since she'd ever thought of that, seeing as it happened when she was ten.

Alice was grateful no one was in the dorm because remembering her past was painful enough let alone talking about it. She soon drifted of to sleep forgetting her pain in dreams of jolly cookies and movie spoofs.

An hour later a tired Julia tried to open her door but some unseen force was blocking the door. She began to kick it making Alice fall forward but somehow not wake up. She entered a tripped over Alice not realizing she was there.

Alice groaned in her sleep and rolled over. "So much for a graceful sleeper" Julia said laughing. There was a note on the floor where Alice had been sleeping before she rolled over.

She read it realizing that it was a scheduled room check to see if we were hiding any forbidden objects. It was supposed to be done by the prefects on Monday night. Julia took it and crumpled it up throwing it in the trash can before going to bed, knowing she had nothing to hide.

Julia awoke in the morning and got up only to find that Alice had slept on the floor. Rather than be cruel and wake her up Julia decided that she would tell the teachers she was sick and be nice for once.

Alice stretched and yawned getting up. She had, had a good nights sleep for someone who slept on the floor. A note was attached to her forehead. She pulled it off along with some of her eyebrow hairs. She rubbed her forehead while reading it.

_Hey you seemed to need to sleep_

_So I told the teachers you were sick_

_Enjoy your day off_

_Just don't get me in trouble_

_Love, Julia_

She smirked knowing that this was one of those things that was going to come back to haunt her later but for now it was just Julia being nice.

Alice left a note for Julia telling her that she was going to the library, leaving out the reason why. She made her way to town knowing that the library in school would do nothing to help her.

Entering the town's library she began to look through the old records even though she knew she wouldn't find what she was looking for. To find what she was looking for she would have to go to the vampire hunters library but being a vampire it would be very hard for her to get in and out unscathed with the information she needed.

Alice sighed "whatever happened to mom and dad" she rested her head on her desk. She was later woken up by a little boy poking her side. "Hello are you still you using that seat" she asked. "Oh no you can have it" Alice said realizing that the library had loaded up fast. She looked at the clock it read 8 p.m. "Crap" she said realizing that it was almost past curfew.

She made it back just in time and decided to walk the rest of the way instead of rushing herself. She made it to her dorm and opened her drawer to get some clothes on and realized that her anti-vampire gun, sword, and blood tablets were missing. She looked everywhere including the trash where she found a crumpled up piece of paper.

Opening it she realized it was a scheduled dorm check. Alice panicked knowing what this meant her secret was out she could either choose to flee the school or wipe all of there minds but that would mean erasing the vampire's memories too.

She decided it would be easier to flee the school and began to pack her things, placing them in a small teddy bear shaped backpack her mother had gotten her.

Unfortunately they seemed to read her mind and had people waiting at the front gate for her. Alice groaned she wasn't that big of a deal but then again everyone believed her to be the killer of her mom.

She climbed up onto the roof looking for ways to escape but moments later she was pulled by her backpack down from the roof.

Knowing it was probably a noble class and she was stronger she cut loose from there grip and turned around punching them in the face. She then turned back around and made a mad dash for the gates. Only to see Kaname waiting for her.

She knew he was powerful and she probably couldn't get away by running she knew she would have to fight him. _Getting him mad might put him off focus_ she thought.

"Ahh am I supposed to bow now" Alice asked smirking. "I just want to talk that's all" he said calmingly. "Bull shit everybody just wants to talk, I've been lied to too many times in my life to believe such a phrase." she screamed. He didn't even flinch that pissed her off but she controlled her anger.

"Does that mean I will have to take you by force" he asked. "Don't act like you'd actually do something you'd get your little minions to do your dirty work" Alice sneered. At this she heard Aido snarl and leaped across to attack her. Alice had already seen this coming seeing as how Aido was always so loyal like a dog almost. She round house kicked him in the neck sending him flying towards a tree.

This angered the other vampires but they were still waiting for Kaname's signal as she knew they would. She paused ready to strike at the next person who came her way but Yuki ran out first pushing past all the other vampires. "Alice please don't do this please just give him the chance" she cried. She could see the other vampires getting pissed knowing that she was a human girl interfering with vampire business but she was Kaname's most prized possession and he loved her. Untouchable almost.

Alice sighed and looked down "fine" she mumbled. Yuki ran up and hugged her and Alice patted her on the head. Kaname smiled and lead the way dismissing everyone except for Rima, Shiki, Ichijo, Kain, Aido, and Ruka. Alice walked in the middle seeing as they didn't want to give her to chance to run.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's another chapter to my fail story! Enjoy :P

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 3<span>

I made it inside and the door click shut, the headmaster was shuffling papers on his desk. He looked up and began to beam "stupid old man on crack" I muttered usually I would be a lot nicer but I was pissed.

Zero was sulking in the corner and Yuki was next to the headmaster and I was in the middle. It felt like I was in court and the vampires surrounding me were going to decide if I was guilty or not.

"I'm here so what now" I asked sighing. "You can start by apologizing to me" Aido said. "Your lucky I didn't break you neck twit" I said glaring at him. He glared right back and I just rolled my eyes. "So what did you want to talk to me about" air quotes around talk. "About your past and what really happened" he answered.

"the truth I don't think anyone here can understand the truth after all the lies that have been floating around me for so long, I don't even know the truth myself anymore" I said beginning to cry. I dropped to my knees and began to cry. "Don't think your alone in this Yuki, zero, and Kaname all lost there parents at a young age." I looked up with him with hatred in my eyes, "do you really think there in the same boat as me, I was born from an affair, my father left me to go take care of his wife and kids, I was forced to hide from anyone that came to our house because I was a mistake that never should of happened, but I was ok with that I still had a mother who loved me but no they had to rip that away from me too, they came into my house and tried to take me away by keeping order between the purebloods, and even though I got away my mother didn't she was murder and I was framed for it, do you know what it feels like to be accused of killing the only person that ever really loved you do you" I cried "and now I came here to try and find some answers but I can't even live a normal life without the past coming back to haunt me."

"Well I guess I was rude of me to put you in the same boat, I'm sorry" the headmaster said. "We only wanted to know what happened before you left" Kaname said.

"And then what turn me over to the feds" I snapped. "We can discuss that later" the headmaster said. "Fine" I said pulling myself up and wiping my tears away. I then began my story finished 30 minutes later. None of the other vampires had said a single thing I guessed most of them hated me but didn't say anything because Kaname was there.

"Now can I go" I asked. "And where would you go" the headmaster asked. "To tell you the truth I have no idea I can always return home" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You may stay here if you like on one condition" he said. "On what condition because I will not stay in the moon dorms" I said crossing my arms in front of me. "Then you must become a prefect" he said beaming "with my Yuki and zero" he said hugging then both. Zero looked like he was about to shoot himself and Yuki was just smiling, but behind I heard whispers of protest mainly from Aido and the others.

"Fine" I grumbled and then paused "wait does that mean I don't have a curfew." "Well you do its just later because you need to make sure the night class doesn't get into any trouble, why?" he asked. "No reason, no reason at all" I thought smirking as I turned to leave.

"Wait where's my stuff" I asked. "Well here are your blood tablets but no gun" he handed me my tiny box. "What about my swords then I need my shanking objects" I whined flailing my arms. "Wait you had swords" I tilted my head to the side and instantly knew where they were "never mind forget I mentioned anything." I said flashing a smile.

I went straight to my bedroom to find a sleeping Julia. "You used my shanking objects" I yelled jumping onto her bed and shaking her awake. "What" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "You used my swords" I yelled. "Yeah so you owed me for getting you the day off" she said shifting her position. "I'd rather go to school and you have your own weapons" I said realizing the position I was in and got off of her. "Yah but they suck" she whined. "Hey I gave you that pocket knife" I said offended. "Still it doesn't matter its all in the past" she said rolling over. "Fine just don't take again without asking me" I said pouting. "Ok" she mumbled. I smiled to myself and crawled into bed. The next day I awoke and began to get ready I made it to class a little early and I decided I would take a nap. When I woke up everybody was around me talking and then they noticed I was awake. "Oh I heard you were made a prefect" I heard someone say. "It must be so cool" another girl said. "Why you" another girl whined. "Can you sneak me into the moon dorm" I heard some one else cry out. I groaned and got up apparently the teacher was missing in action and people took this advantage to spread even more rumors but I was surprised that everyone knew since it only happened last night.

I broke away from the large group and made my way to Julia who was smirking at me. "So you forgot to tell me that you were made prefect yesterday" she said smiling. "It slipped my mind sorry" I said scratching the back of my head. "No problem just don't do it again" she said joking around.

I had sat down in my seat when Yuki ran in. "you...forgot...your...band." she said resting on her knees. "Oh thanks but why didn't you just give it too me at the moon dorms" I said that making a face. She slapped her face and walked away grumbling. I just laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

The rest of school past fairly fast with people walking up to me in the hall asking me if the rumors were true most of them just wanted to know if I could help them get into the moon dorms, which I responded to them by laughing and shaking my head.

Then gym came one of my favorite class mainly because I could acutely be athletic without sneers from girls. Today was soccer which was my all time favorite sport. I had been juggling the ball for some time while laughing at Julia as she would point out all the guys looking at me or girls totally messing up as it was plain to see soccer was not their sport.

School was finally over but unfortunately I had to go to the moon dorms and "protect" the girls more like protecting the night class these girls were like rabid cats.

I held my arms out like Yuki had shown me but instead of screaming I noticed most of the girls and began to talk to them. Bad idea I lowered my guard and when the guys came out they began to scream so much but I held my ground.

I didn't even bother to look back knowing I would probably receive glares from last night. Someone bumped into me pushing me into the girls. I knew it was Aido because he looked back and sneered like he had hurt me in such a way no one else had. I rolled my eyes and soon the girls began to leave.

Yuki and I went patrolling but we were really just sitting in a tree talking. "So where did you live before this" she asked. "Dearborn" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Where's that" "oh it's in Michigan right next to Detroit." "Next to Detroit whoa did you ever get shot" I laughed at her "Detroit's not really all that bad yes it is violent but if you know your way around and how to protect yourself you won't get burnt" all she did was nod in amazement.

"Hey shouldn't we get back to patrolling" I asked titling my head to the side. "Oh yah" she said leaping down. I followed landing to the left of her.

"This is so creepy" I said shivering, goose bumps had covered my arm and I really wished I had brought a jacket. "I thought you're a vampire aren't you supposed to love the night" she asked stalking along walking from tree to tree in the shadows while I just walked carelessly to the side of her.

"Well I do but tonight just feels eerie" I said shivering even more. I squealed quietly making Yuki look at me strangely. "Hey I'm sorry but I need to go speak with the headmaster" "ok" she said turning back around.

I raced to the headmaster's room passing Aido and Kain on the way but I didn't get more than two feet away when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter of failure ^o^ I hope you enjoy this... Anyways Review please~!

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 4<span>

I turned around to see Aido smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from his grasp but he was stronger than he looked. "Hey don't be so cold I mean I never really got my apology for you" he said like he was acutely expecting it. "Like I said before you're lucky I didn't break your neck twit" I said trying to pry my hand away from his grasp. "Then I'll just have to make you" he smirked. In one fluent motion he pulled me into his arms and placed his head between my shoulders and head.

Normally he wouldn't of thought of even trying this with a pureblood but he had already tasted her blood before one more sample couldn't hurt anyone. I gasped when I felt his warm moist tongue flick across my neck. "Yum you smell so good" he said sniffing my neck.

I turned my worried eyes over to Kain hoping he would stop this but he had disappeared. He finally found my soft spot and smirked on my neck when he heard my second gasp for the night. I sighed realizing he was serious about this, but before he could bring his fangs down onto my neck a vine whip slapped him in the face sending him flying towards the school.

He hit the stone wall and fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. I knew he was ok and smirked as I walked past him. "Next time you try something like that it will be a lot worse, twit" I said before I walked into the school.

The school was empty and it felt strange walking through it at night even though I knew it wasn't empty. When I made it to the headmasters office I had totally forgot about why I had came. I stood waiting for it to come to me and when it did I knocked softly on the door. "Come in" I heard him say. I entered seeing his head lying on a large stack of paper. The room smelled like fish and I crinkled my nose realizing it was burnt fish.

"Yes what is it" he asked smiling but it looked like a forced smile. "Um yah know how now I'm a prefect and such" I asked making sure he was following me instead of dozing off. "Yes" he nodded. "Well I was kind of wondering if you would let me get a puppy." I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Why would I do that if I let you everybody else would want one" he asked. "Well not if I keep it a secret I can take him on walks at night and keep him in the room during the day" I pleaded. "But he would be bottled up and would probably pee everywhere and dog food smells" he said obviously trying to think of every excuse to keep me from getting a dog.

"I can train him and if you use a fan and open the window no one will ever know please" I pleaded ever more. "Where will you get the money for food, toys, and the dog in general" he asked rubbing his forehead. "Um about that I kind of already bought the dog but I have money saved from where I lived before and plus I have a job" I said quietly. "Oh really where is your job" he asked thinking I was lying. " Well I work at the pet shop; cleaning, organizing, and advertising" I said.

"Uh fine but if anyone finds out it will have to be taken away" he said. "Oh thank you" I beamed running out. I intended to get Mauricio as soon as possible.

I ran into my bedroom and pounced onto my bed snuggling into my covers hoping tomorrow would come sooner.

School passed by rather quickly and I was soon pulling Julia with me to the pet store. "What color is she" Julia asked. "Blond and Mauricio is a boy" I said. "You named our dog Mauricio" she yelled, "That's a freaking Mexican name." "Not really and since when is he our dog, I paid for him and you said you hate dogs" I said eyeing her with suspicion.

"Well yah no I lied besides he sharing our room which makes him mine also" she said walking farther ahead of me. "Whatever" I muttered.

When we made it there Sam was sitting down playing with the little blond puppy. He looked up when he sound the little bell signaling him to get up and show them around. "Oh it's just you" he said sitting back down.

"Don't sound so happy" I said sarcastically. "Where's Mauricio" Julia asked. Sam pulled Mauricio back up onto the counter and he began to play with his ears. "He so cute" Julia cooed.

"My headmaster finally let me take home Mauricio" I said smiling. "Oh" he said looking down almost sad. "Don't worry I'll still come by mainly because I told the headmaster I had a job here" I said smiling.

"Well I'm sorry I can't pay you I haven't had a customer in a while" he said looking down. "Well that's ok you can pay me in dog food and leashes besides the reason you haven't had any customers is because you don't advertise" I said pouting. "Really you think so well fine you start tomorrow" he said nodded.

"Well the thing is I was made prefect and can only work on weekends so I was thinking Julia could work the weekdays" I said. Julia brought her head up upon hearing this, "no way this is your job besides I have a life" she complained. "I thought Mauricio was both of ours and that means you need to help too" I said smirking knowing I had trapped her.

"Fine but I'm not advertising" she grumbled. "Ok you can clean then" Sam said. Julia took on look around the shop "yah know what I think I might just advertise after all." "So I'm going to leave Mauricio with you Julia because I have to be a prefect now and no telling anyone, I'll walk him later" I said kissing Mauricio on his head. He yipped in return.

I got to the moon gates just in time and began to hold the girls back as the night class began to come out. I sighed all I really wanted to do was to hold my puppy. I shut my eyes but opened then when I sensed Aido coming closer to me.

So this is his revenge I snickered. He had done this to Yuki all the time to get the girls to hate her but just as he started to lean in I stepped to the side making him fall on the girls I was guarding. They all began to squeal, "Idol sempai ekk" I was too busying laughing as they all began to crowd him but I knew I would get yelled at if I didn't do anything.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him away from the girls. They all stared and glared I just laughed. "Is this your revenge twit you're going to have to do better than that if you want me to apologize" I said walking away towards Yuki. Yuki just smirked at him.

When all the girls left I turned to Yuki, "guess what I got a puppy" I said jumping up and down. I was so happy. "Oh that's great I wanna see him" she said smiling. "Ok I'll go get him besides he probably has to pee" I said running off towards the dorms.

I entered the dorm seeing Mauricio in the arms of Julia I smirked to myself. _Yah__you__better__be__helping__me__take__care__of_him I thought to myself. Mauricio noticed me and began to struggle to get out of Julia's arms. He broke free and walked over to me.

He began to yip when I didn't pick him up. I smiled but then I realized that it was a secret that I had him. I picked him up and grabbed his leash. I hid him in my jacket and left making my way to where Yuki was waiting for me.

I pulled Mauricio out my jacket and showed her. "awwe he's so cute" she cooed petting him. I placed him on the ground and put on his leash so he wouldn't run off. "What his name" she asked as he yipped at her and attempted to lick her. I smiled as I said "Mauricio." "Oh it kinda resembles Aido she said giggling" at me mischievously. "Don't put Mauricio on the same level as that twit he's cuter" I said narrowing my eyes. "I think Mauricio is cuter but that's your choice I guess" she said getting up and looking at me knowing I was about to kill her.

"I was talking about Mauricio" I yelled as I picked up the tiny dog and began to chase after her. "Ahhh you can't catch me" she yelled back at me. "You want to bet on that" I yelled back. She didn't respond and soon the smell of blood wafted through my nostrils but this time it was Yuki's.

I ran even faster until I reached the spot the smell was emanating from. I put Mauricio behind the tree and told him to stay. I moved out from behind to see Aido's fangs inserted into Yuki's palm. Her eyes were pleading for help and Kain was just sitting there looking as bored as ever.

I pulled a glass bottle from one of the recycling cans nearby and smashed it on Aido big inflated head. He immediately let go and fell to the ground grabbing his head muttering something about me being a witch.

"I've wanted to do that for so long but I'm a little depressed your heads still as big as ever I hoped it would at least deflate a little bit" I smirked. Yuki let out a muffled laugh. Kain walked over to his cousin helping him up.

"Kain why didn't you do anything" I asked sighing and shaking my head. "Well I couldn't do anything" he said shrugging. "You could have pulled her off of him or even torched him... Wow did I just say torch" I said giggling.

"owww Alice your so mean" Aido said still holding his head. "Whatever" I muttered. Mauricio came out from behind the tree and began to yip and run around. "Mauricio" I said grabbing him. He began to lick my face making me giggle. "Whoa it's like Aido in dog form" kain said shock. I slowly turned my head glaring at him evilly. "NO HE'S NOT YOU TWIT" I yelled. "We have matching nicknames" Aido said smirking. "That's because you're both twits" I yelled.

Yuki began to laugh. "I told you he looked like Aido" she said leaning on me for support. I moved making her fall over. "Wait your not even supposed dogs" Aido said finally putting two and two together. "No shit Sherlock" I said. "ohhh I'm going to tell the headmaster" he chirped. "Go ahead he already knows" I said without even looking at him.

He stopped dead in his tracks to turn around and glare at me. I just chuckled "I'm going to finish Mauricio's walk you can deal with these twits Yuki."

I walked away and heard Yuki telling them she would let them off with a warning tonight. I sighed _she__let__'__s__them__off__no__wonder__they__don__'__t__listen__to__her_ I thought sighing. I found the lake/pond and sat at the base as Mauricio walk around sniffing trees.

Suddenly ice surrounded me. I frowned as it melted from around me. "Aido your powers don't really work that well on me did you forget I am a pureblood" I sighed. "I know I just wanted to see if you remembered because from what I heard you haven't barred your fangs since you were 11 years old" he said taking a seat next to me.

"I said I hadn't barred my fangs but that doesn't mean I haven't used my powers now what do you want" I said looking at him. I then noticed how blue his eyes were I looked away knowing that I would blush if I looked at him much longer.

"Revenge mostly" he said shrugging his shoulders. "ahh and what is your plan of revenge this time because your last one didn't work out so well" I said taking off my shoes and placing them in the cool water. I shivered for a second then relaxed.

"It's a secret" he said placing a finger over his lips. "Ok then so why are you really here" I said swishing my feet in the water scaring away the fish. "To annoy you, considering you said you hated all vampires" he said smirking placing his feet in the water next to me.

"I don't hate all vampires only ones full of themselves which is you and Kaname mostly and kind of Ruka" I said moving my feet away from his. I knew he was a somewhat of a play boy and I would rather not get dragged into it. "Kaname is not full of himself" he said outraged. "Its seems like I'm the one doing the annoying now" I said getting up and leaving him.

"Where are you going" he asked. "To sleep I have school tomorrow plus your boring me" I said making an excuse to leave. I didn't need a guy to distract me from what I had to do.

I then realized that I didn't know where Mauricio was. I sighed I knew he couldn't get out because the gates were closed so I would look for him later. I entered my dorm and flopped onto my bed hoping that I could just sleep until the weekend came.


	5. Chapter 5

So we meet again?

I'm really sorry. I went MIA and now all you're getting is a crappy update. Let's be honest I started writing this entire fanfic about 3 years ago or maybe two I'm not quite sure but I have 25 chapters written up and I have yet to post half of them because I hate how they turn out but I'm not giving any effort to change what happens in them?

I mean I don't even know how to end that story. I've been thinking of ways for so long but with school I have absolutely no time and I really want to save up for a laptop so I can do this easier but my parents wouldn't even let me buy one.

... WoW. I'm ranting sorry...

Anyways one of the main reasons this entire fanfic probably won't have an ending is because I never truly finished the anime and I've fallen out of love with the entire plot of this and vampires. Now my true love is kpop but have no fear.

I'm planning on trying to get Emma to finish this. Even if she doesn't want to :3

YAY FOR MAKING EMMA WRITE MY ENDINGS \m/

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

I woke up and went through school like usual. The only difference is that Julia flipped on me for losing Mauricio.

I sighed and walked to the moon gates with my hands in my pockets. The night class wasn't going to come out yet and I wanted to spend the time looking for Mauricio.

After 15 minutes I gave up hearing the fan girls begin to scream. I raced back and stretched my arms out. The night class came out and the girls began to push. I groaned and pushed back even more. Then the girls all started to scream Aido's name and they started screaming there name but then they stopped for five seconds and began scream him questions.

"Why are you holding a puppy" one girl screamed. "They're twins" another girl screamed. "Marry me Aido" someone else screamed.

Was it just me or was everyone screaming about puppies I thought turning around. There stood Aido with little Mauricio in his arms. Yuki shot me a look reminding me I wasn't supposed to have dogs and to control myself.

Aido saw my look or was it a glare, and smirked. Mauricio saw me and began to struggle trying to get loose but Aido held him tight.

They walked past me and everything stood still. I was furious but I knew I had to control it.

When all the girls finally left, I tuned to Yuki, letting out a sigh. I then walked up to a tree and screamed "they look nothing alike" kicking it as hard as I could.

Yuki laughed at my actions and I glared at her. "I'll finish rounds you go wait for him" Yuki said walking off. I sighed knowing tonight was going to be long and walked up to the school.

I sat down and I tilted my head back on the wall. I brought my knees up to my chest and held them with my arms. I was almost an hour later before I heard a soft snicker. I looked up to see Aido with Mauricio.

My heart skipped a beat they were like twins. I fought back the urge to blush and looked back at him. "Why did you take Mauricio" I asked looking back down.

"Excuse me, but he came to me right when you left he thought you had abandoned him" he said stroking the puppies face and he sat down beside me.

"Ok dog whisper you found him now give him back" I said trying grab Mauricio from him. He moved the puppy away from me. I scowled at him. "Not just yet first you have to give me something" he said smirking at me.

"what do you still want an apology" I asked pausing, "fine I'm sorry you're a twit and tried to attack me." he frowned "that's not a real apology and I also want an apology for what you said about Kaname yesterday." "Fine I'm sorryyyy" I said stretching the last word, "now give me my puppy."

"One last thing I grow tired of those boring blood tablets and crave the real thing which you can give me" he said smirking even more if that's possible. I frowned "first give me my puppy because after you take my blood I will hardly be able to stand." "What and then you kick me and leave no I'm not an idiot sorry" he laughed.

"I beg to differ" I mumbled. "What was that" he said eyeing me suspiciously. "Nothing let's just get this over with and shouldn't we go somewhere else so nobody sees" I asked. He nodded and walked away, signaling me to follow him. We made it to a secluded area and he pulled me close to him.

I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes "just so you know if I don't get my puppy back I will find you and kill you if I have to" I said. He just rolled his eyes and pulled me back into his arms. I tilted my neck back making it easier for him. He began to lick my neck and I tensed up. I knew what was coming next. He hit my soft spot and I gasped. He smirked on my neck and then brought his fangs down. He began to suck and I blushed without realizing it. He grabbed my arms and pulled them around the back on his neck and placed his arms around my waist pulling me even closer to him. I was mad at him for taking Mauricio but I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of my blood being sucked. I hadn't felt it in so long and I missed the feeling. I felt myself coming to my blood loss limit and I began to grasp onto Aido as I lost became dizzy. My surroundings were starting to get blurry. "Aido stop" I whispered before fall unconscious in his arms.

I woke up covered in a blue silk blanket I snuggled into the covers wrapping them around me. It was then when I realized the aching pain in my neck. I began to rub my neck hoping the pain would go away, but I soon found two holes in my neck. I remembered last night's event s and I sat straight up.

I had no idea where I was and I pulled the blanket up to my chin. Looking around I saw the curtains were closed and it was dark. I got up and grabbed the side of the four post bed to balance me. My dizzy spell was still upon me.

I staggered towards the door gripping the handle. I opened it up and began to walk down the hall. It then struck me that I was in the moon dorms. "I'm going to kill Aido" I mumbled. I wandered around till I found the stairs and made my way down stairs. I saw Aido talking to some business men on the couch and I attempted to walk down the stairs but missed a step and tumbled down landing on the floor with a thud.

Aido turned around and saw me on the ground. He broke out into a fit of laughter. I just scowled at him and tried to push myself up but it seemed that my arm had bent the wrong way during the fall. I cried out in pain and fell back down to the ground.

He walked over to me and helped me up, letting my arm rest on his shoulders. His hand moved down to my waist to help me walk. Usually I would have slapped him for this but seeing as I wouldn't be able to get up if it wasn't for him I let him.

He sat me down on the couch with him I removed my arm from his shoulder but he didn't remove his. In fact he pulled me closer.

I looked up at the business men noticing that they were staring and I looked down and blushed. "Oh is this your girlfriend Aido" one of the chubbier business men said. "Yes" he said smirking. "No" I said attempting to pull away from him but with one arm it was next to impossible.

"Speaking of which it's time for our alone time" he said getting up and pushing the two business men out the front door. I raised my eye brow getting him to smirk. "That better of been an excuse and only an excuse" I said glaring at him. "Maybe, maybe not" he whispered in my ear as he sat down next to me.

"Hey Aido where's Mauricio" I said changing the subject. "Oh that's right, follow me" he said leading me towards his room. He opened the door and sure enough there was Mauricio sitting on the bed.

He saw me and jumped off the bed, running towards me. I giggled as he began to lick my checks. "How come you never giggle around me" he asked pouting. "Because you have all those ditzy day class girls to giggle for you" I said coldly. "Do I sense a hint of jealously" he asked smirking. I just rolled my eyes. I picked Mauricio up and turned to leave. Aido was standing at the door waiting for me. "Awe your leaving so soon" he said giving me the puppy dog eyes. I just rolled my eyes and walked past him again.

He followed me all the way downstairs. I gripped the banister and slowly made my way down. I got to the bottom of the stairs and made my way to the door. "Do you really have to leave" he whined still trying to guilt trip me into staying. Just as I opened the door I muttered a yes even though part of me wanted to stay.

Yuki was standing at the other side of the door trying to decide whether to go in or not. When she finally decided to enter she grasped the door handle and pushed but someone was pulling from the other side. Yuki lost her balance and fell on top of her.

"Alice what are you doing here" she asked tilting her head to the side. "I could ask you the same thing" I said squirming to get out from under her. She finally got the hint and got off. "Well it was nice to see you Alice" Aido said pushing me out the door. _That's so weird five seconds ago he was practically begging me not to go and now he's pushing me out of the door_ I thought shrugging my shoulders.

I returned to my dorms and pretended like I had been sleeping the entire time unfortunately Julia knew better. "So where were you" she asked noticing me as she walked in back from school. "Urggg I passed out and was busy raping a cat that's where I was" I said laughing knowing she wouldn't pursue the topic after that.

I slipped on my arm band and went out to "protect" the girls. I held my arms out with the palms of my hands pointing towards the night class. They began scream louder and the gate slowly opened.

The night class came out and all the girls began to have panic attacks. Aido began to flirt with anyone and everyone. I just rolled my eyes. They began to push even more and I fell backwards but someone caught me from behind. They slowly helped me back up.

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was, "thanks Aido" I whispered. "Anytime" he said letting me go. "Why did he catch you" the girls began to shriek. "Because you fucking pushed me back into him and maybe instead of having spazz attacks every time you see him you could act like normal human beings" I yelled losing my temper. "It must be that time of the month" I heard some girls whisper backing off. I just laughed and shook my head.

I felt Yuki pat me on the back and I laughed as she told me how brave I was. The rest of the night was uneventful and I actually had a peaceful night. I returned to see that Julia had waited up for me. "What" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing I just heard that Aido hugged you today" she said smirking. "He did not he caught me and saved me from falling" I snapped. "Ok" she said rolling her eyes.

I slipped out of my uniform and into my shorts and tank top. I didn't even see a small piece of folded up paper fall out of my pocket. Unfortunately Julia did.

"Oh what's this" she said diving for it. "Where'd you get that" I said trying to get it away but Julia held it above my head so I couldn't reach it. She slowly began to read it aloud.

_Hey I had a great time last night_

_I can't wait to see you soon_

_~Aido_

I blushed bright red knowing by that he was expecting me to give him more blood but Julia thought the entirely wrong thing. "Oh so you had fun with Aido last night" she said giggling. "Your perverted shut up" I said snatching the note from her hands and placing it in one of my drawers.

"So know that your friends with Aido do you think you can hook me up with Kain" she asked grinning at me. "I'll see what I can do now go to sleep before I knock your lights out" I said flipping over in my bed. Part of me knew that he was just being a flirt but the other half of me really wanted to see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi I'm a loser who doesn't update :3 I'm sorry to those of you who actually like my story because I never have time to update even though all of my chapters are already typed out... Seriously you can hate me... I understand.. Plus I'm a horrible writer sooo... yeah... Lol thanks for reading c:

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 6<span>

I sighed as I got up from my bed my neck was still sore. I got dressed and was about to leave when I realized the mark on my neck was plainly visible. I walked back into the bathroom and cut some green pre-wrap (to match my outfit) off and tied it around my neck hoping people would just assume that I was trying to make a necklace.

I exited and made my way to school getting a few death glares from the girls that saw Aido "hug" me. Apparently they had told there friends and now the whole Aido fan community was after me.

They wouldn't dare attack me in front of other people so they were planning on striking at night, or so I overheard a couple of girls talking about. 'Tonight's going to be fun' I thought to myself smirking.

Yuki and I made our way to a small tree to eat lunch together. I sat on a branch and she sat on the ground and began to eat her small taco. I sighed not in the mood to eat. I tossed the food in a trash can nearby and watched Yuki eat.

She noticed this and started to laugh. "What" I asked. "Nothing" she said shrugging her shoulders still giggling. "Tell me" I whined stomping my feet on the thin branch I was sitting on.

It wasn't my best idea seeing as the branch snapped sending me to the ground with a thud. I groaned and rubbed my butt. Yuki couldn't hold it in anymore she burst out laughing.

I glared at her and then started laughing myself. "Now tell me why you were laughing at me" I said crossing my arms. "It's just that it looked like Aido for a second" she said shrugging her shoulders yet again.

I blushed but then realized what she was implying. "Hey I look nothing like him" I said flailing my arms above my head. "Yah don't insult me like that" I turned around and glared already knowing it was Aido.

He had a cut on his cheek from last night which made me laugh. I decided to tease him as I walked over examining his cut. "Now what's this I wonder who could have done this" I said stroking his cheek gently moving my neck to examine it so that it would be in perfect position for him.

He blushed and scowled at the same time realizing what I was trying to do. "It was just some annoying muscular freak girl that got mad over a little thing." My jaw dropped, "I'll show you muscular freak" I yelled punching him in the stomach.

He doubled over and fell to ground groaning. "Awe stop complaining twit" I said laughing. Apparently a couple of fans saw this because they ran over to him, trying to see if he was ok.

"idol- sempai speak to me" one of the girls cooed to him trying to help him up. "You bitch you can't just go around hurting our idol- sempai" the other one said glaring at me. "Oh and who says" I said sneering at her.

"Me and you're going to get your karma very soon" she said flipping me off. I just laughed. "Whatever just clear away from Aido we have to take him back to the moon dorms" I said rolling my eyes.

"What! After you just did that to him you shouldn't even be aloud near him we'll take him" she said helping her pick Aido up. "Sorry little girl but no day class students are allowed in the moon dorms only night class students and prefects" I said rolling my eyes. "I don't even see why you were picked as a prefect I could be a so much better prefect" she said attempting to pick Aido up but he is a lot heavier than he looks.

"Yah the only flaw in that would be that you would probably rape him in his sleep, but then again I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind" I said snickering since I knew Aido was still conscious. "You and that whore friend of yours shouldn't even be allowed to talk to the night class" she scoffed putting Aido down so she could look at me in the face.

"Just let it go" yuki whispered. I had forgotten that she was still there. "What after it called you a whore" I said staring at the girl knowing that she would get even madder since I called her an, it.

"No I don't want any trouble" she said frowning. "Ahh but I do" I said. "Like I said you will have to get past me to get to Aido" she said glaring and bringing up her arms into fighting position.

"You and what army, I can take you down without breaking a sweat" I said shifting my weight onto one of my feet. "Prove it" she sneered like she thought I was going to try to kick her ankles or something.

"tell you what I'll go easy on you and your little friends tonight" I said turning around to leave knowing that once I left Aido would pretend to be fine and get up and leave.

I felt a sharp pain in my back and I gasped in pain. 'That little whore had stabbed me' I thought. I turned around and went to back hand her but someone beat me to it. I looked up to see Aido.

"Whatt" the small fan girl asked dumbfounded as she held her cheek letting tears roll down her cheek. "Attacking someone when there back is turned is disgraceful and cowardly" he said frowning at him.

"But Aido-sempai she hurt you that bitch deserves to suffer" she said glaring at me from behind Aido. "It didn't hurt me that bad and I can take care of myself or do you think I'm so weak" he pouted going back to the normal playboy act. I sighed and was about to slap him in the back of his head when I fell unconscious.

Yuki ran forward to catch me but tripped and fell herself. Aido heard the thud and turned to see my limp body realizing that when the girl had stabbed it had just missed my heart but I was still bleeding too much to heal.

~Aido's POV~

"Shit" I muttered under my breath. Alice was laying limp in a puddle of her own blood. She had been stabbed right under her heart and although the girl had missed it still caused her to lose enough blood.

"And you say I'm a twit, I'm not the one trying to start a fight" I muttered picking up her body. The blood was so tempting I felt my fangs grow out and my eyes turn red. 'No she needs her blood to stay alive' I reminded myself. "Yuki find out her name" I told her carrying Alice to the infirmary.

I set her down and left to go get the headmaster even though Kaname would be better for this job but he would probably just slap him and tell him he should have gotten the headmaster.

He frowned as he knocked on the door on the headmaster's door. 'Why did he feel so mad when that girl stabbed Alice? She was nothing less than a friend yet he felt so furious when that girl had hurt her. Did he have feelings for this girl? No, that's not it I mean every time they saw each other she ended up attacking him. She did grow up without parents because of vampires. Maybe she just didn't know how to trust them after that or maybe she just hated me' I thought sighing.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the headmaster tell me over six times to enter. The headmaster finally marched up to the door and swung it open to see a startled looking Aido.

"I said come in" he said motioning for him to enter. "oh I just came here to tell you that Alice has been stabbed and is in the infirmary" I said scratching the back of his head knowing that this would lead to more questions in which he would find out that the reason Alice was stabbed was because of my fans and I would therefore get slapped by Kaname.

"Oh well then let's get her taken care of" he said rushing out past me and towards the infirmary. I sighed and shook my head, that man was positively crazy. I followed after him and entered to see him patching up Alice's wounds and wiping the blood off of her.

My eyes turned bright red yet again and I began to crave her blood. I shook it off reminding myself...again that she needed her blood. I frowned and decided to stay away from the room until she was cleaned of her blood and then I would return to make sure she didn't die because of me.

I made it into an empty classroom and sat down. It was empty and the shades were pulled it was the ideal place for me but no one was there to give me attention but with that last incident I don't think it would be such a good thing to get that attention.

I sighed and laid down thinking. It seemed I had fallen asleep and was being shaken awake only a short while after. I looked up to see the headmaster staring at me intently. It kind of freaked me out.

"I'm sorry for asking this but can you take Alice to your dorm" the headmaster pleaded. I raised my eye brow at him in confusion and motioned for him to continue. "The girl that stabbed her told all of her friends about what happened and now there all out to get her, apparently" he said holding a hand to help me up.

I took it and shook my head. "Yah fine but I think they'd hate her even more if they saw me leave with her and her coming out of the moon dorms" I said sighing. "But here they'll murder her in her sleep" he said. "Fine" I muttered, "but you will need to distract the other girls." He nodded and left swiftly.

I walked to the infirmary and scooped Alice up and carried her bridal style to the moon dorms. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and was now rubbing her face against his chest mumbling about how soft it was.

I really hoped no one was in the main room and to my luck no one was. I carried her upstairs and walked into my room. I gently placed her on my bed and tried to get up and leave but I forgot her arms were still around my neck and her grip was stronger than I had thought.

She pulled me down on top of her and held me tight not wanting to let go. "It's…. Cold…" she mumbled snuggling even closer to me. I blushed a dark shade of red and tried to get up, but her grip was tight. I finally gave up and laid down next to her. She smiled in her sleep and inched closer to me resting her head on my chest.

I blushed never knowing that Alice could be this clingy even in her sleep. But surprisingly enough I didn't mind. I rapped my arms around her and fell asleep resting my head on hers.

~Alice's Dream~

I was running in a blank room it had one window but no matter how much I ran towards it, it seemed to get farther and farther away. Suddenly I was in home with my birth mother. She was stroking my hair as I fell asleep telling me that she would never leave me.

I was watching this in horror realizing that I didn't remember this ever happening. Was I already asleep when this happened; no my eyes were still open. I shuddered wondering why I was having this dream.

The scene changed and now it was me talking to a strange man in a trench coat. He seemed so familiar and it then hit me he was the man from the vampire council, Asato Ichijo. He was also the man that tried to take me away from my mother the day I ran away.

Was this a flashback or just a dream I wondered. If it is a dream what does it mean? I sighed right as the scene changed again. This time it was me on the street walking from store to store.

I didn't look homeless I just looked like a lost little kid. Someone came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I looked around to see a lady holding the hand of what I guessed was her little boy.

"Where's your mother dear" she asked me. "Dead" I cried. "Oh who are you staying with then" she asked. "No one" I said crying even more. "Oh you can come home with us" the little boy said grabbing my hand. "Really" I asked between sobs. "Sure you can" the woman said leading the way towards her house.

I smiled that was when I had first met my foster family and a couple days later they found out about me being a vampire. Just as it had sensed the memory, the scene changed to when I was in my foster parent's home.

They didn't have a father so the house was smaller because the mother couldn't pay rent for a bigger house but I was just glad to be taken in by someone. I walked through the house starring at all the photos that adorned the walls of the house.

They looked like a happy family even though they had no father but then again I had grown up without father and my life had been content up until Ichijo had taken everything from me.

I sighed and then the smell of blood wafted through my nose. I froze I didn't want my family about me being a vampire they might hate me because of it. The smell was to over whelming I made my way to the smell.

I could tell my eyes had change color and my teeth had grown out. I frowned when I found out that it was Johnny. He was next to his mother and she was cleaning him up but part of me wanted to clean the cut for him, but I had to keep my blood lust under control.

I sighed shaking my head why was the world so cruel. Unfortunately my foster mother had seen me and beckoned me over. "Dang" I whispered under my breath knowing this was not going to end well.

I walked over to see it was a cut on his arm. I couldn't control it anymore I began to lick Johnny's arm. He blushed dark red but didn't stop me. My mother pulled me off though before I could bite him.

"You have some explaining to do young lady" she said to me once she had taking me away from Johnny. I sighed, "I'm a vampire ok." She looked at me and laughed, "I'm not that gullible tell me the truth" "that is the truth" I said finally looking up to her my green eyes had changed to blood red and I opened my mouth to revile my small fangs. She gasped in shocked. I only frowned, "I know I'll get my things and leave" I said sighing.

I don't know if it was the shock from finding out I was a vampire or maybe she was just crazy but she grabbed my arm holding me back. "You don't have to go just control your blood lust and promise not to hurt anyone" she said worry in her eyes.

That day was one of the best days of my life but after that I only barred my fangs once more. The scene changed once more making me sigh wondering when this would stop. Only this wasn't one of my own flash backs it was someone else's.

A woman was on the ground screaming begging her killer to let her go, but the man only laughing cruelly as he snapped her neck to instantly kill her. I gasped as I realized it was my own mother. Her face went blank and he lunged at her and gruffly sank his teeth into her neck.

The room was quiet aside from the loud slurping noises. I starred in horror as I watched the man drain my mother dry. A tear fell down my face and I watched as the blood dripping down the man's face he wiped it away and smiled.

He turned around to face me or the front door I suppose. I was shocked to see that he oddly resembled Kaname Kuran. It scared me to think that he might have been my mother's killer. The only difference was that the killer had one red eye and one blue eye.

I couldn't bring myself to cry for some odd reason so I just stood there and stood as he walked through me and out the door.

The scene changed once more accept this was just a black space with no beginning or end to it. The killers face came into view and he starred cold heartily at me and began to laugh only saying that I was next.

I woke up screaming tears flowing opening down my face. Someone put their hand over my mouth and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never did.

I opened my eyes to seeing Aido staring at me curiously with his hand over my mouth. I broke out into tears I had just watched my own mother get murdered and now I knew who the killer. There was only one problem I didn't know anything else besides what he looked like.

I finally stopped crying when I realized I was in bed with Aido (fully clothed). I looked at him and pushed myself up but then fell to the ground. Right under my heart hurt and it hurt to breathe for some odd reason.

Aido was just looking over at me cautiously. I sighed and picked myself up. "Where am I" I asked. "What you don't recognize it Alice, that hurts" he said pouting. I then looked around and realized I was yet again in Aido's room. "Oh it's just your room" I said. "Hey my room is better than your tiny sun dorm room" he said defensively. "Yah but my room isn't cluttered with junk" it said rolling my eyes even though no one could see it. "It's treasure" he yelled.

"Whatever" I mumbled trying to get out of his room without stepping on something sharp. "Wait what was your dream about" he asked falling off his bed in the process. "Nothing that concerns you" I said coldly as I left.

"It must be that time of the month" she said laughing, even though he knew it was something more.

I made my way back to my dorm just trying to forget what I had seen. The man had told me I was next does that mean he was coming for me? I sighed and laid down on my bed letting the warmth envelope me. I would figure out all this tomorrow due to the fact that I couldn't think straight.


End file.
